Lo que depara el futuro
by Ayacchi
Summary: **SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO** Puro Ron/Herm!! Y de paso, un poco de Draco jeje pero no mucho. R&R PLEASE!!!
1. De Vuelta a Hogwarts

Ron se despertó. Había olvidado donde estaba. Aquella llamada lo había cogido por sorpresa. Le habían pedido volver a Hogwarts. No como profesor, sino como Auror. Voldemort había vuelto una vez más. Harry aún seguía en paradero desconocido, y las únicas personas cualificadas, las únicas que como él se habían enfrentado a Lord Voldemort y habían sobrevivido, eran Hermione, él y.  
  
Draco, despierta - dijo Ron.  
  
Un bulto en la cama de al lado se movió. Draco Malfoy. un auror. amigo de Ron. no tiene sentido. Draco había cambiado mucho desde aquel encuentro con Lord Voldemort a principios del séptimo curso. Fue en la cena de bienvenida. Todo lo que Draco recordaba era gente tratando de huir. Después Voldemort sonriendo, dándole la mano. La cara de su padre, diciéndole que se acercara. Una varita. Un resplandor verde. Se levantó a la semana en la enfermería. En la cama de al lado estaba Ron. Dumbledore le informó de que Ron le había salvado la vida, arriesgando la suya.  
  
Draco.  
  
Mmm..  
  
Desde entonces todo había cambiado. Draco jamás volvió a meterse con él, y no permitió que nadie lo hiciera. Al terminar Hogwarts se hicieron amigos.  
  
¡¡Draco!!  
  
Ya voy.  
  
El bulto de la cama se volvió a mover. Cuando Draco asomó sus ojos por encima de la colcha, vio a Ron vistiéndose, andando de un lado para otro.  
  
Parece que fueses a ver a Hermione. - dijo Draco.  
  
Ron se paró en seco. De repente, recordó que jamás le había contado a Harry que estaba enamorado de Hermione. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero, sin saber por qué, necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Y, por extraño que le pareciera, Draco le inspiraba confianza.  
  
Ya sabes que no me gusta.  
  
Sí sí. pero ella trabaja aquí. vas a verla. Todo puede pasar - dijo Draco riéndose.  
  
Draco. cállate.  
  
Oh, cierto. me olvidaba de Fleur.  
  
Ron meneó la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidar lo de Fleur? Nunca, probablemente.  
  
Seguro que Hermione ya se ha enterado - prosiguió Draco.  
  
Al igual que yo me enteré de lo de Krum. Con esa nueva Rita que nos ha salido, cualquiera se salva.  
  
Ron terminó de vestirse y miró a Draco, quien seguía en la cama. El pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa y cogió su varita, agitándola en el aire.  
  
Accio! - gritó.  
  
Acto seguido, la colcha que tapaba a Malfoy estaba a los pies de Ron, por lo que Draco no tuvo más remedio que levantarse.  
  
¿Cuándo fue la ceremonia de Selección? - preguntó Draco mientras se abrochaba la camisa blanca.  
  
Creo que la semana pasada - contestó Ron, mientras se "despeinaba" - No sé qué les habrá dicho Dumbledore a los estudiantes - añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Lo que está claro es que todo el mundo sabe lo que pasó. aquella noche - dijo Draco, dejando caer sus manos en la cama, donde se encontraba sentado - Menos yo. que estaba ahí.  
  
Ron lo miró a través del espejo, pero no dijo nada. Recogió unas cuantas cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
¿Sales? - preguntó.  
  
¿Por qué me salvaste a mí en lugar de a Harry? - inquirió Draco - ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó aquella noche, Ron? ¿Por qué?  
  
No necesitas saberlo - dijo Ron secamente.  
  
Te equivocas. Esos recuerdos me están matando. - Draco se había levantado - La gente corriendo. Voldemort. mi padre. la maldición ¿Por qué yo y no Harry? Yo era tu enemigo.  
  
Sabes más de lo que deberías saber.  
  
¿Por que salvar a tu enemigo?  
  
Harry no está muerto.  
  
Eso no puedes saberlo.  
  
Nadie lo ha encontrado muerto.  
  
Ni vivo.  
  
Llegamos tarde.  
  
¿Por qué yo?  
  
Te espero abajo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuando Draco llegó al despacho de Dumbledore, Ron ya estaba ahí. Se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido y tomó asiento . Bienvenidos - dijo Dumbledore - otra vez - añadió sonriendo.  
  
"Pobre. está demasiado viejo" - pensó Ron - "Ojalá yo tuviera la mitad de fuerza y voluntad de él."  
  
Como ya sabéis - prosiguió Dumbledore - necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Lord Voldemort ha regresado.  
  
Ron y Draco se miraron. No sabían qué contestar. Era obvio que Dumbledore esperaba algún comentario o pregunta, pero no fue así.  
  
Apareció hace dos semanas al norte de Londres - continuó - Causó la muerte de 3 muggles y 2 magos. Aún sigue por aquella zona. Pero podemos decir que está más o menos bajo control. - hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire - Pero estamos prácticamente seguros de que volverá a atacar Hogwarts. Cree que Harry es profesor aquí.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Ron. Profesor en Hogwarts. desde luego Voldemort no conocía a Harry. Si por él fuera, sería jugador de quidditch. Pero no era por eso lo que le produjo aquella sensación. Voldemort buscaba a Harry. Lo buscaba. Voldemort sentía a Harry, por lo tanto estaba vivo. Y cerca.  
  
Sé lo que está pensando, señor Weasley - dijo de repente Dumbledore - porque también está en mi cabeza.  
  
Pero él no está aquí. - murmuró Ron.  
  
Draco los miraba alternativamente. Comprendía perfectamente de lo que hablaban, pero sabía sin entender qué pasó aquella noche en la que Ron le salvó la vida. La misma en la que Harry desapareció.  
  
Sois los mejores Aurores, según tengo entendido - continuó Dumbledore, advirtiendo la expresión de Draco - según he sido informado, no necesitáis ningún artilugio. simplemente sentís el mal en el aire. - sonrió.  
  
Bueno. tampoco es para tanto. - dijo Draco.  
  
No sea modesto, señor Malfoy. Necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Sois los únicos que pueden hacer algo, junto a la señorita Granger. Hablando de ella. - Dumbledore abrió un cajón y comenzó a revolver en su interior. Al fin, sacó un pergamino y se lo entregó a Ron - Los profesores de este curso. Ya conocéis a la mayoría, pero nunca está de más - dijo sonriendo - Nos veremos en el almuerzo.  
  
Draco y Ron salieron de la habitación. No hablaron durante el trayecto de vuelta a la suya.  
  
Podríamos ir a ver a McGonagall - sugirió Draco. Habría dicho Hermione, pero de repente cambió de idea - ¿Qué te parece?  
  
¿Y qué tal una visita a Snape?  
  
¿Cómo? - respondió Ron, confundido.  
  
Hermione es la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 


	2. Hermione

Hey!!!! Buenas!!! :D Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de mi primer fanfic *blushes* Espero que os guste!! Gracias por vuestros reviews chicos!!! Ammy, acaramelada y CurlsofGold :D Gracias!!! Para CurlsofGold: Nooooooo!!! Me niego rotundamente a que Hermione tenga una "aventura" con Draco!! jajaja Ron y Herm forever!! *lol* Necesito reviews please!! Que ya tengo la mitad de la historia escrita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi niña Hermione (Isilme) Te quiero mucho amor!!!  
  
Ginger (Ronnie) - Darklighter xx  
  
  
  
***************  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala de profesores. Ésta era un poco más grande, puesto que habían hecho un sitio para ellos dos.  
  
- ¿Quién es.? - dijo Draco.  
  
Ron observó que estaba apuntando con su dedo hacia la parte derecha de la sala. McGonagall estaba frotándose los ojos, y a su izquierda, de frente a los chicos, una chica joven le sostenía las gafas cuadradas, mientras leía un ejemplar de "El Profeta". La chica en cuestión no tendría más de 22 años. Su cabello. Castaño claro, le llegaba por la cintura, liso. Aunque un poco ondulado por las puntas. No llevaba capa - estaba sobre una de las sillas - por lo que pudieron observar que vestía una falda negra, bastante corta y ajustada, y una camisa blanca, tal vez con demasiado escote. Era evidente que no pegaba en esa escena. No era como los demás. Llevaba unos pendientes de plata largos, varias cadenas finas de plata, y alrededor de 5 pulseras - de plata, por supuesto - en cada mano.  
  
Ron se iba acercando a ella poco a poco. La chica sonreía mientras leía. McGonagall cogió sus gafas y la chica, automáticamente, comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Ron había negado que le gustaba, pero eso había sido antes de volver a verla.  
  
- ¿Hermione? - preguntó.  
  
McGonagall levantó la vista y lo vio allí en frente de ellas, pero no dijo nada. Sólo sonreía. La chica apartó los ojos del periódico para ir a encontrarse con los de Ron.  
  
- ¿Ron Weasley?  
  
Acto seguido estaban abrazados, admirándose el uno al otro, puesto que Hermione no era la única que había cambiado. Ron tenía la piel más morena, pero seguía conservando las pecas de las mejillas. Y su pelo, pensó Hermione, era aún más rojo.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace? - preguntó la chica - ¿Cinco años?  
  
- Eso creo - respondió él - Veo que has cambiado un poco.  
  
- ¿Sólo un poco? - dijo ella riendo - ¡Mi madre no me reconoce! ¡¡Oye!! - dijo de repente - Me he enterado de que eres Auror! Enhorabuena Ron!! Te lo mereces!  
  
- Bueno. gracias - dijo él, sonrojándose - Ya veo que le has quitado el puesto a Snape - le guiñó un ojo - Bien hecho.  
  
Ella se rió. Se acercó a la mesa para coger la capa y miró hacia la puerta.  
  
- Vaya. - dijo - Draco. Me alegro de verte - dijo sonriendo fríamente.  
  
- Hermione. ya sabes que ha cambiado - susurró Ron.  
  
- Hola - dijo Draco tímidamente.  
  
- Tengo clase ahora - dijo ella a Ron - Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, tercer curso, ¿me acompañas. acompañáis?  
  
- Claro - dijo Ron - ¿vienes? - preguntó a Draco.  
  
Éste asintió con un gesto y los siguió por los pasillos.  
  
- Aún no sabemos nada - dijo de pronto Hermione, en un susurro a Ron.  
  
- Hermione - interrumpió Draco.  
  
- ¿Sí? - dijo ella, con una mueca en la cara.  
  
- Me. me gustaría pedirte perdón. por todo lo que hice y dije cuando estudiábamos.  
  
Hermione se le quedó mirando. Al final iba a ser cierto que había cambiado. Bueno, era amigo de Ron, por algo sería.  
  
- No te preocupes - respondió ella - Ahora veo que puede ser cierto lo de tu cambio.  
  
Draco sabía que iba a ser difícil ganarse su confianza, pero había dado el primer paso.  
  
- Ron - volvió a susurrar - no he tenido noticias, ¿y tú?  
  
Draco pudo escucharlo perfectamente, pero decidió hacerse el tonto.  
  
- Yo tampoco - respondió Ron en otro susurro - sabía que te informaban a ti. Por eso pensaba preguntarte. pero ahora que ambos estamos igual.  
  
- Dumbledore cree que está vivo. Yo también. Si no. ¿a qué viene que él lo busque?  
  
- Yo también lo creo, pero ellos no.  
  
- Porque no han tenido suerte, pero es evidente que aún vive.  
  
"¿Ellos?", pensó Draco, "¿Quiénes son ellos? Esto se pone interesante, tal vez me entere qué pasó después de todo."  
  
- No debimos dejar que lo hiciera - prosiguió ella. - Ya ves lo que ha pasado.  
  
- Pero debes reconocer que él tuvo parte de culpa. Nos obligó a dejarlo hacerlo.  
  
- Fuimos estúpidos. Mira en el lío que estamos ahora.  
  
De repente, algo negro cruzó el aire, dejando caer un sobre en manos de Hermione. Ésta, un tanto sobresaltada, le di ola vuelta. De repente, una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro.  
  
- Sirius. - susurró.  
  
************************  
  
A Draco aquellas palabras le resonaron en la cabeza. "¿Sirius?" pensó, ¿Ese asesino?" A él nadie le había contado la verdad sobre Sirius, ni sobre su parentesco con Harry, por supuesto. Ron captó la mirada de Draco.  
  
- Hora de decir parte de la verdad - murmuró Ron - Yo lo haré - le susurró a Hermione - Vas a llegar tarde Herm - dijo mirando su reloj - Nos vemos en el almuerzo.  
  
Hermione asintió y se dio la vuelta.  
  
- No la abras aún. - murmuró Ron.  
  
La chica desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Draco se puso al lado de Ron, agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo.  
  
- ¿Sirius Black? - dijo.  
  
Ron no dijo nada, simplemente le indicó que lo siguiera. Andaba muy deprecia por los pasillos del colegio. Al fin llegaron a su habitación. Ron cerró la puerta con llave.  
  
- Bien. - comenzó - Sirius es inocente.  
  
Draco hizo un gesto con la mano y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Y a mí me caías bien antes de aquella noche - dijo Draco, sarcásticamente - Por favor.  
  
Ron comenzó a contarle a Draco todo lo sucedido en tercer curso: Lupin, Sirius, Scabbers o Peter. Draco no podía comprender lo que Ron estaba relatando. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero hizo un esfuerzo por entender.  
  
- Entonces. - dijo - aunque el mejor amigo de los padres de Harry era Sirius, decidieron contar con Peter.  
  
- Sirius insistió. Pensó que nadie repararía en él.  
  
Poco a poco, Draco iba comprendiendo, aunque pensaba que Ron guardaba algo. Tal vez demasiado.  
  
- ¿Algo más? - preguntó Draco en un susurro.  
  
- Él y Lupin nos están ayudando a encontrar a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien.  
  
- Sirius es su padrino  
  
Mientras, en una clase cualquiera del castillo, una chica castaña jugaba a mirar un sobre que tenía entre as manos.  
  
*********************  
  
- Hermione ya habrá terminado la clase - dijo Draco en un suspiro - ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarla?  
  
- Porque no sé en qué clase está - respondió Ron - Podemos ir a la sala de Profesores.  
  
Ambos se levantaron. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, ninguno pronunció palabra. Por la mente de Draco pasaron mil y una preguntas. No podía asimilar tanta información de golpe. Y menos aquel tipo de información. Sirius no era un asesino, Meter nunca murió. Aún le costaba entender. En la mente de Ron sólo había una cosa. Después de cinco años. volvía a tener aquella sensación. Sólo estar cerca de ella. pero no podía pensar en eso. Sirius le había escrito después de un largo tiempo. Y le había escrito a ELLA.  
  
Ron intentaba centrarse en la carta, cuando torcieron a la izquierda. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que no se dirigían a la sala de profesores. habían llegado donde dejaron a Herminio 2 horas antes. Había corriente. Ron miró a la derecha, y vio al final del pasillo un gran ventanal abierto. Fuera el cielo estaba demasiado oscuro. Y hacía un gran vendaval. Ron miró a la izquierda y la vio allí. De pie, mirándolo. Inmóvil. Se podría decir que temblaba. Tenía las manos en el pecho, agarrando con fuerza la carta, su pelo y capa al viento.  
  
Ron se acercó a ella, dudoso. Draco se acercó a la ventana. No había nadie, sólo viento y nubes. Se volvió. Hermione estaba abrazada a Ron. Éste itentaba calmarla. Draco se acercó a ellos, desconcertado.  
  
- Lo. lo he visto Ron. - dijo ella, a duras penas, a penas le salían las palabras.  
  
- ¿A quién? - preguntó Ron, sobresaltado, sin dejar de abrazarla - ¿a quién Hermione?  
  
- A. a Harry.  
  
(Continuará...) 


	3. La aparición de Harry

Tercer capítulo!!! Como podéis ver, me he dado más prisa que con el anterior ;) Espero que pos guste!! Gracias por los reviews!!! Ahora necesito más, eh? No os olvideis de decirme si os gusta o no :)  
  
PS: éste se lo dedico a Ángeles aka Snape y Marta aka Ginny. Esper oque os guste, aunque ya sé que sí :)  
  
*********  
  
Relájate Herm. - dijo Ron, mientras abrazaba a la chica - Vamos. tranquila.  
  
Ella no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba aferrada a la espalda de Ron. Draco hizo apareces un vaso de agua, cosa que tanto Hermione como Ron el agradecieron. Hermione lo bebió a toda prisa y volvió a abrazar a Ron.  
  
Lo. lo he visto. - dijo entrecortadamente - Al salir de clase. Sa. salí, cerré la puerta con llave - dijo señalando una puerta - pero me olvidé algo dentro. y.  
  
Volvió a temblar. Ron la abrazó con más fuerza. Besó su frente. En ese momento notó que ella estaba llorando.  
  
¡Vamos Herm! ¡No tienes por qué llorar! Has visto a Harry, está vivo, ¡deberías estar contenta!  
  
Parecía un fantasma, Ron. - dijo ella.  
  
Ron no supo qué contestar.  
  
Estaba en la ventana - prosiguió ella - de pie. me miraba. era un fantasma, Ron. no parecía humano.  
  
Tranquila Herm - decía Ron, una y otra vez.  
  
Draco volvió a observar la ventana. Se acercó a ella otra vez, y miró fuera.  
  
Algo se mueve - dijo, sin apartar la vista del Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Ron lo miró y se dirigió a la ventana, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano. Siguió la mirada de Draco, y vio que algo se movía allá abajo.  
  
Debéis ir. - dijo ella.  
  
No pienso dejarte sola - respondió Ron.  
  
Debéis ir - repitió ella - Puede ser Harry. Yo estaré bien.  
  
Y sonrió. Ron volvió a sentirlo. La habría besado en ese mismo instante, pero no podía. Ella no sentía lo mismo. No tendría sentido hacer el ridículo. Pero quería besarla. lo deseaba.  
  
De acuerdo - dijo al fin - Iremos. Pero n ote separes de la ventana.  
  
Ella asintió y lo abrazó. Ron le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
Si pasa algo grita.  
  
No pasará nada.  
  
Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió.  
  
Lo sé. he de bajar. Hermione asintió, y vio como Ron y Draco bajaban la escalera y desaparecían. Miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba muy oscuro. Estaba a punto de llover. Y tenía miedo. Por unos instantes se había sentido segura al lado de Ron, pero él ya no estaba. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, y los vio aparecer. Ron la miró, le pareció ver que le sonreía, y ella le saludó con la mano. Los vio acercarse al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Como sean esas arañas gigantes - dijo Ron - te enteras.  
  
¿Aun les tienes miedo? - preguntó Draco, riendo.  
  
Preferiría a Voldemort antes que a una de esas arañas. por muy pequeña que sea. ¿Te vale eso como respuesta?  
  
Creo que exageras. mira. era por allí.  
  
Draco y Ron se adentraron en el bosque. Hermione los perdió de vista. Estaba nerviosa, deseaba bajar y estar con ellos. Ayudar. Sentirse útil. Echaba de menos las aventuras. Pero ahora era distinto. Ya no eran tres, sino dos. Draco nunca suplantaría a Harry.  
  
Aquí no hay nada - dijo Ron - Nada más que hierbas ¡Ouch! - gritó - hierbas asesinas.  
  
Deja de quejarte Ron.  
  
Bien, vale. Pero te digo por experiencia que Harry no va a estar aquí.. Lo máximo que podemos encontrar aquí a estas horas son centauros. aunque ahora que lo pienso.  
  
Ron se detuvo y miró alrededor. Acababa de recordar algo. Hacía mucho tiempo. él estuvo en ese bosque con Harry. y con Draco y Hermione. Los habían castigado, y Harry.  
  
Voldemort - dijo Draco, de repente. Ron asintió. Ambos sacaron sus varitas, preparados para lo peor.  
  
Que sea lo que Dios quiera. - dijo Ron.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!! - gritó alguien.  
  
Los chicos salieron del Bosque, desconcertados. ¿Quién había gritado?  
  
¡Hermione! - gritó Ron.  
  
La chica había desaparecido. No estaba en la ventana. Ron y Draco subieron a toda prisa, sin dejar de correr hasta que llegaron a la ventana. Hermione estaba en el suelo, con la varita en la mano.  
  
No. no sé lo que era. no lo vi. sólo. sentí que pasaba por mi lado.  
  
Vamos - dijo Ron, ayudándola a levantarse.  
  
Desde aquella posición, sólo había podido ir en una dirección, de no ser así, se habrían encontrado con lo que fuera aquello. Avanzaron por el pasillo, despacio, sin hacer ruido. No había nadie, era la hora del almuerzo. Nadie había escuchado su grito, salvo los chicos.  
  
Avanzaban lentamente, varita en mano, nerviosos. A lo largo del pasillo había muchas habitaciones, tal vez demasiadas. Todas ellas cerradas. Las iban abriendo una tras una, sin apartar la vista del final del pasillo. No había nada, todas las aulas estaban vacías.  
  
Una tras otra, revisaban todas y cada una, sin éxito. Hasta ellos llegaba el rumor del Gran Salón, debían estar pasándolo bien, tomando un gran almuerzo, delicioso. Todos menos Dumbledore, y probablemente McGonagall. Ambos estarían preocupados.  
  
Una habitación. otra. otra.  
  
Juro que había algo. - susurró Hermione.  
  
Aunque probablemente no. Dumbledore y McGonagall pensarían que, al haber estado 5 años separados, tendrían muchas cosas que contarse.  
  
No te preocupes Herm. - murmuró Ron.  
  
Lo encontraremos - añadió Draco.  
  
Silencio. Ni una voz. Sólo aquellos rumores lejanos.  
  
Ron esperaba que Dumbledore se diera cuenta de su ausencia, debía haberlo hecho. los 3 se habían ausentado de la mesa de profesores.  
  
Mala suerte - dijo Draco.  
  
Aquel pasillo no terminaba nunca. ¿Y si al final del pasillo estaba Voldemort? No podía ser. No podía aparecer tan pronto. Pero Herm había visto a Harry. ¿Y si Voldemort lo había sentido?  
  
Había algo. no os miento. - murmuró la chica.  
  
Pero entonces podría haber matado a Hermione. No, eso jamás se lo perdonaría. A partir de ahora no la dejaría sola ni un segundo. Nadie le haría daño mientras él estuviera vivo.  
  
Te creemos, Herm - le susurró - No te preocupes.  
  
Llegaron al final del pasillo. A su izquierda no había nada. A la derecha, un pequeño pasillo con 4 aulas y un gran ventanal al fondo, abierto.  
  
Mientras los chicos miraban en las habitaciones, ella se dirigió a la ventana. Miró al cielo y vio algo en el aire. un pájaro. un fénix.  
  
Continuará. ^^ 


	4. Carta de Sirius

Al fin, el cuarto capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso. ya sabéis cómo va esto de la universidad. qué asco. Bueno, el caso es que espero que os guste mucho el cuarto capítulo!! Y no os preocupéis, que el quinto estará antes de la semana que viene!!!  
  
*****************  
  
- Pero no había nadie - concluyó Ron.  
  
Él, Draco y Hermione estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. McGonagall también estaba allí. Ron acababa de contar lo sucedido. Ni Dumbledore ni McGonagall dijeron nada.  
  
- Será mejor que se tome el resto del día libre, señorita Granger - dijo al fin Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero. - comenzó a decir ella, con un tono de angustia en su voz.  
  
- Y mañana también - añadió McGonagall. - Necesita descansar.  
  
- De acuerdo - contestó ella, con aire resentido.  
  
¿Sería importante el fénix que vio al asomarse por la ventana? No era habitual ver un fénix volando tranquilamente por ahí. Observó a Dumbledore durante unos segundos, luego decidió que no era importante.  
  
- Será mejor que vayáis a vigilar - dijo Dumbledore a los chicos. - Y usted, señorita Granger, vaya a su habitación a descansar.  
  
"Seguro" pensó Hermione, mientras asentía.  
  
Los chicos salieron del despacho del director. Ron llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada perdida. Draco le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo acontecido en aquellas pocas horas, y Hermione. Hermione se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su capa.  
  
- La carta - dijo de repente.  
  
*****************  
  
Fueron al despacho de la chica, una de las mazmorras más grandes. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Hermione abrió la carta.  
  
"Queridos Hermione y Ron; Bueno, también Draco. Hora que estáis todos juntos serás más fácil y rápido pasarnos la información. Ayer recibí una carta de Remus. Ha visto a Harry, aunque no está seguro de ello. Sólo lo vio durante unos segundos, luego desapareció. Aún no lo sabe nadie, sólo vosotros. No hemos creído oportuno avisar a Dumbledore, puesto que ni el propio Remus sabe si aquello era Harry. Sirius Black.  
  
PD: mantenednos informados de cualquier cosa que suceda allí en Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione leyó al carta en voz alta. Los chicos la miraron.  
  
- No eres la única entonces - dijo Ron - Te dije que Harry estaba vivo.  
  
- No tiene sentido - dijo de repente Hermione.  
  
¿Cómo? - preguntaron los dos chicos a la vez, desconcertados.  
  
- No puede ser. quiero decir. ¿dónde vive Remus? Bastante lejos de aquí. Se necesitan más de tres días para llegar a Hogwarts desde donde él vive. Y coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Recibimos la carta esta mañana, diciendo que Remus lo había visto ayer. lo que nos da, digamos dos días. Harry no ha podido llegar aquí en dos días. O alguno de los dos está equivocado, o no tengo ni idea.  
  
Todos callaron., Ella tenía razón. Se necesitaban 3 días, incluso 4, para llegar a Hogwarts desde la casa de Remus. A no ser que se apareciera.  
  
- No, Harry no puede aparecerse - dijo Ron - cuando mi padre le dijo que había gente que se dejaban medio cuerpo atrás. Cambió de idea.  
  
- ¿Trasladadores? - sugirió Draco.  
  
- No sabe cómo hacerlos - respondió Hermione, meneando la cabeza.  
  
- Pero puede haber aprendido - dijo Draco.  
  
- Puede ser - pensó Ron, en voz alta.  
  
Hermione sacó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.  
  
"Querido Sirius; Gracias por tu carta. Ron y yo estábamos preocupados, hacía mucho que no sabíamos de ti. Creo que podemos informar a Dumbledore, puesto que nosotros también hemos visto a Harry. bueno, yo lo he visto. No parecía él, estaba. tan pálido. Parecía un fantasma. Bueno. en realidad ya hemos informado a Dumbledore. Sería bueno que vinieseis, al menos uno de los dos. Atentamente, Draco, Ron y Hermione."  
  
Ron leyó la carta y la dobló.  
  
- ¿Deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore que. - comenzó a decir Draco.  
  
No - lo interrumpió Ron - ni se te ocurra. ¿No has escuchado lo que dice la carta? No se lo podemos decir. no hasta que respondan de nuevo. Hermione - dijo dirigiéndose a la chica - haz otra para Remus.  
  
Cuando la chica hubo terminado, se dirigieron a la lechucería. Una vez enviaron las cartas, decidieron dar un paseo. Hermione sugirió el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Bueno. - dijo ella - ¿Cómo es que dos enemigos, de repente, se hacen inseparables?  
  
Draco suspiró.  
  
- Herm, ya sabes - dijo Ron.  
  
- Bueno - dijo ella - ¿Cómo es que os hicisteis aurores?  
  
- Para encontrar a Harry - murmuró Ron.  
  
- Porque odio a mi padre - dijo Draco.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Ron. No iba a preguntarlo. Sabía que no podía.  
  
- ¿Qué tal Krum? - preguntó Draco, mirando a Ron.  
  
"Cállate Draco", pensó Ron. Pero esas palabras se quedaron en su cabeza. Deseaba saberlo. Y Draco lo sabía. Sí, era cierto que no le gustaba Hermione. hasta que volvió a verla.  
  
Krum. - dijo ella sin darle importancia. - es la definición de cómo no debe ser un hombre.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar reírse. Sabía que no debía reírse, no a costa de Hermione. Pero después de lo que acababa de pasar, necesitaba reírse un poco. En cuanto a Ron, quería sonreír, aliviado, pero no se atrevía, así que puso cara de circunstancias.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo algo sarcásticamente.  
  
- No lo sientas - dijo ella. - En realidad nunca me gustó... No sé, debió ser que todos lo adorabais, y me sentía rara no haciéndolo. no lo sé.  
  
Draco le dirigió una mirada rápida a Ron. Pudo ver que sonreía levemente.  
  
- Vamos Herm - dijo Ron - no será para tanto. ¡Has estado con él al menos 5 años!  
  
-Sólo dos en realidad.  
  
Draco y Ron se miraron, sorprendidos. ¿Sólo 2? ¿Entonces por qué todo el mundo creía que habían sido cinco?  
  
- Erm. - dijo ella - Viktor creía que la gente lo creyera así.  
  
- ¿Y por qué consentiste eso? - preguntó Ron.  
  
- No lo sé. supongo que al menos así estaría lejos de él. que era lo que quería.  
  
"Para poder estas contigo y nunca más separarme de ti", pensó ella, "Porque no es que Viktor no hiciera méritos para ganarse mi amor. es que eso ya lo tenías tú. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, Ron. Tu recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía feliz. Sabía que algún día volveríamos a encontrarnos."  
  
Se sonrió. Si sólo hubiese tenido el valor de decírselo. pero no podía. Draco estaba delante, pero no era eso lo que le importaba. era Fleur.  
  
- ¿Y tú Ron? ¿Qué tal Fleur? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
"Nada. Fleur no existe. Sólo existes tú. Ella no es más que una cara bonita para mí. Tú eres todo lo que siempre he querido. Siempre te he amado."  
  
- Tú al menos duraste 2 años. - dijo el pelirrojo - Yo ni si quiera uno.  
  
"Porque ella no podía competir contigo."  
  
- Lo siento - dijo ella.  
  
"Yo no lo siento, Herm."  
  
- Ya sabes que uno no se puede fiar de las veelas. - añadió la chica.  
  
"Ojalá yo pudiera competir con ella. Mírate Herm. cinco años, y lo único que has conseguido es alisarte el pelo. bueno, y reducir los dientes. pero eso fue en Hogwarts."  
  
"Ella no hizo nada, fui yo, Herm. yo la dejé. porque tú estabas presente, en cada rincón. fuese donde fuese, hiciera lo que hiciese, tú siempre estabas allí."  
  
"Vamos Herm. no seas tan cruel contigo misma.puede haber una pequeña esperanza."  
  
"Lo que daría por saber lo que están pensando", pensó Draco, sonriendo.  
  
En aquel momento, una lechuza cruzó el cielo, dejando caer una carta. Ron la cogió.  
  
Sirius - murmuró sorprendido.  
  
"Queridos Draco, Ron y Hermione; Gracias por vuestra rápida respuesta. Entonces Remus tenía razón. Harry está vivo. Gracias al cielo. Supongo que os habrá sorprendido que os haya respondido tan rápido. Eso es porque estoy cerca de Hogsmeade. Que uno de los tres se reúna conmigo ya sabéis donde. A la s10 de la mañana. Atentamente, Sirius Blac." 


	5. Hogsmeade

Hey gente!! Para que veáis, que lo he subido antes de tiempo. He encontrado un huequito y me he puesto a escribir ( Para que vean. Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi niña Meggie, que espero que algún día sepa suficiente español para leerlo jeje También va para todos los que me dejan reviews habitualmente (  
  
******************  
  
HOGSMEADE  
  
Hermione llegó a Hogsmeade a las 9:30. Después de dos horas de discusión, la dejaron ir.  
  
- Pero yo no tengo nada que hacer - había dicho ella - ¿Recordáis? Me dijeron que descansara. Dumbledore lo ordenó.  
  
- Pero tú no vas a descansar - le reprochó Ron.  
  
- Voy a Hogsmeade - sentenció ella.  
  
Ron fue más difícil de convencer que Draco, pero al final accedió.  
  
Hermione miró su reloj: aun le quedaba tiempo. "Debería comprar algo para Sirius" pensó. "Nunca pide nada, porque Remus le manda comida. pero conociéndolo, no creo que haya guardado algo para hoy." Sonrió. Hizo varias compras y se dirigió decidida a encontrarse con Sirius. No le costó trabajo llegar, pero sí entrar por aquella pequeña entrada. Había crecido, era bastante más alta, aunque igual de delgada. Al fin consiguió entrar.  
  
¿Sirius? - susurró.  
  
Un segundo después se escuchó un ladrido, y una sombra asomó por la parte derecha de la "cueva".  
  
- Sirius!  
  
Hermione corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. Él hizo lo mismo, sonriendo.  
  
- Señorita Granger! - dijo mirándola - Has cambiado bastante! Para bien, claro. Estás preciosa!  
  
La chica se ruborizó.  
  
- Sirius! No digas esas cosas. Ya te he traído comida.  
  
- Herm! No lo digo por la comida! Aunque ahora que lo dices. no me viene mal.  
  
- Serás. - dijo ella algo enfadada.  
  
Sirius se rió y ella también.  
  
- Tú tampoco te ves mal. Esas greñas te sentaban. fatal. Me alegro de que hayas decidido bañarte de vez en cuando.  
  
Gracias por el cumplido.  
  
Hermione sacó la lengua en tono de burla. Sirius le quitó la bolsa de comida y se sentó en el suelo.  
  
- Hablemos de Harry - dijo.  
  
Hermione se sentó también. Afortunadamente, pensó ella, se había puesto pantalones.  
  
Cuéntamelo todo.  
  
Hermione comenzó a relatar la "aventura" otra vez. Desde que salió por primera vez del aula, hasta que abrieron la última puerta.  
  
- . sólo lo viste un segundo - dijo Sirius después de un largo silencio.  
  
- Eso es. lo vi, parpadeé un instante, y desapareció.  
  
- ¿No gritaste?  
  
- Me quedé sin voz. no podía pronunciar palabra. estaba tan.  
  
- Te entiendo. a Remus le pasó lo mismo.  
  
Hubo otro silencio.  
  
- Los chicos bajaron - continuó Sirius - ¿Cómo sabes que no había nadie en el pasillo?  
  
- Era la hora del almuerzo. Incluso Filch se toma un respiro de vez en cuando.  
  
- Pero abristeis todas las puertas, y no había nadie.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y en el bosque? ¿Qué vieron los chicos?  
  
- Nada - dijo Herm, decepcionada - Pero no creen que lo que se movió fuese Harry. creían que era. Voldemort.  
  
- Tiene sentido, ya estuvo allí antes.  
  
De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Mientras comía, Sirius le daba vueltas y más vueltas a lo que Hermione le había contado.  
  
- ¿No te parece extraño? - dijo de repente.  
  
- ¿El qué? - preguntó Herm, sobresaltada.  
  
- Todo le pasa a los Profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Era cierto. Ninguno había durado más de un año. Aunque él no lo decía por eso. Ella era profesora de defensa. y había visto a Harry. Remus fue profesor en su tiempo, y también lo había visto.  
  
- ¿Por qué todos acaban mal? - preguntó Herm, algo asustada.  
  
- ¿Quiénes? Oh ya. ¡Hey! No todos, mira Remus.  
  
- Si, ya, pero. ¿crees que hay alguna relación? Quiero decir. los dos que lo hemos visto. somos profesores de Defensa.  
  
- Quieres decir.  
  
- Que sea un truco.  
  
- ¿Poción Multijugos?  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- Puede ser.  
  
Hubo otro silencio. Ambos pensaban en la posibilidad de que cualquier mortífago se hubiese transformado en Harry. Eso explicaría por qué Remus lo vio, y al los dos días Hermione. De esa forma tendría sentido.  
  
- No creo que tú y Remus seáis los únicos que habéis visto a Harry - dijo de pronto Sirius.-  
  
Hermione lo miró, sorprendida. Su sorpresa aumentó al notar la cara de Sirius completamente pálida.  
  
- ¿Qué.? -  
  
Hermione no pudo terminar la pregunta. Sirius apuntaba hacia la entrada de la cueva. Se volvió para ver qué había allí. Durante unos segundos pudo observar que Harry los miraba desde fuera, y volvió a desaparecer.  
  
- Ve a seguirlo - dijo Sirius - si puedes. Yo iré a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione salió de allí. Comenzó a correr. No sabía dónde iba. Mirase donde mirase, no veía a Harry.  
  
"Ron, ¿por qué no estás aquí?" pensó.  
  
Seguía corriendo. Entraba en todas las tiendas buscando a Harry, pero no había ni rastro de él. No sabía dónde ir, así que dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar.  
  
"¿Puede ser posible que sean mortífagos? Pero para la poción multijugos, hace falta algo de la persona a la que se quiere suplantar. entonces."  
  
Alguien se chocó contra ella. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que había una chica delante de ella.  
  
- ¿Genie? - dijo Hermione. 


	6. Genie Grissom

Bueno, siento muchísimo el gran retraso, pero es que me da mucha pereza pasar el texto a ordenador jejeje Se me da mejor escribirlo directamente. Pero bueno, el caso es que aquí está. Genie Grissom. Espero que os guste. Ah! Y os lo dedico a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews y habéis esperado sin amenazarme jajaja R&R please!!!  
  
*******************  
  
:: Genie Grissom ::  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían. Cinco o seis meses. Genie Grissom y Hermione Granger habían sido cómo hermanas. Ella había sido estudiante de Ravenclaw, y había coincido con Hermione en varias clases. Al terminar Hogwarts, ambas optaron por viajar a Rumania y estudiar vampiros. Desde entonces, habían sido inseparables.  
  
- ¡Hermione! ¡no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!  
  
- ¡No tanto como yo, Genie!  
  
- Oye, ¿Qué hacías? Te he visto correr como una loca hasta hace un minuto. . .  
  
De repente, Hermione recordó por qué estaba en Hogsmeade. Le habían dado el día libre para relajarse, debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si vamos a las Tres Escobas y te lo cuento?  
  
Las chicas llegaron a las Tres Escobas rápidamente. Pidieron algo para tomar y se sentaron. Hermione comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido por segunda vez en el mismo día. Pero algo más largo, porque habían acontecido nuevos sucesos.  
  
- Así que Sirius está aquí. . . - dijo Genie - Bueno, al menos estará seguro con Dumbledore. Pero. . . no sé si lo he entendido, ¿Lupin y tú habéis visto a Harry? Y ahora, lo has vuelto a ver, ¿junto con Sirius? ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogsmeade? Wow. . .  
  
Genie estaba bastante confundida. Cosa que era normal, porque aquella historia parecía increíble. De hecho, ni siquiera Hermione se la creía.  
  
- Creo que voy a necesitar tiempo para asimilar todo esto. - dijo Genie.  
  
- Ya lo creo. . .  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de tema?  
  
- Sí, por supuesto. De todas formas, ya he buscado a Harry por todos lados. Pero esto está lleno de gente. No lo encontraría nunca.  
  
- Además, me acabas de decir que Dumbledore y McGonagall te dieron el día libre para relajarte. Y esto, amiga mía, no es descansar.  
  
- Cierto - dijo Hermione, riendo.  
  
Comenzaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho cada una en el verano, puesto que no lo habían pasado juntas, como solían hacer. Parecía que el de Genie había sido mejor. Había ido a visitar a sus tíos a Sudáfrica, y había pasado agosto y principios de septiembre en Argentina. Hermione había pasado unas semanas en España y luego había vuelto a Inglaterra, para preparar las clases.  
  
- Pero. . . - dijo Genie - Has mencionado a Ron. . . - sonrió.  
  
- ¿Cómo? - Hermione se ruborizó.  
  
- Ron Weasley. . . ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?  
  
- Tengo que mandarle una lechuza.  
  
Genie movió la cabeza y suspiró. Estaba claro que no le iba a sacar nada así. La conocía demasiado bien. Hablaría por sí sola. Fueron a la lechucería de Hogsmeade para que Hermione informase a Ron y Draco de lo que sucedía.  
  
"Queridos Ron y draco:  
  
He estado hablando con Sirius. Hemos pensado que quizá ni Remus ni yo vimos al verdadero Harry, puede que fueran mortífagos. Ya sabes, la poción multiijugos. En ese caso, ellos ya tendrían a Harry.  
  
Pero lo hemos vuelto a ver aquí, en Hogsmeade. Sirius ha ido a Hogwarts a hablar con Dumbledore. Por favor, venir a Hogsmeade. Reuníos conmigo en las Tres Escobas.  
  
Att. Hermione"  
  
Vamos a la Tres Escobas, pues - dijo Genie.  
  
Las chicas regresaron y tomaron asiento.  
  
- Entonces. . . - comenzó Genie - Crees que vendrán.  
  
- ¡Tienen que venir! Por favor Genie, ¡son aurores! ¡Amigos de Harry! Bueno, Ron . . . Draco no. . . de momento.  
  
"Dímelo. . . vamos Herm, te mueres de ganas. . ."  
  
- Genie. . .  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Prométeme que. . . no te reirás. . .  
  
- ¿Te gusta Ron?  
  
- ¿Tanto se me nota? - dijo Herm, algo disgustada y asustada a la vez.  
  
- No. . . - dijo Genie riendo - Pero te conozco desde hace cinco años, Herm, cada vez que hablabas de Ron, tu expresión cambiaba. Era evidente.  
  
- Ya . . . pero. . . ¿crees que él lo sabes?  
  
- No lo sé - Genie se encogió de hombros - Nunca hablé con él en Hogwarts. Sólo recuerdo que tenía el pelo rojo. La marca de su familia, ¿no?  
  
- Sí. . . - dijo Hermione riendo - Es tan guapo. . . Genie, tan dulce. . . No lo sé, es algo que no puedo evitar. Cada vez que estoy con él. . . siento como si algo apsara dentro de mí. No sabes el esfuerzo que tengo que hacer para no abrazarlo ni besarlo.  
  
- Vaya vaya. ¿es eso amor?  
  
- Eso parece - Hermione se ruborizó.  
  
Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas hablando, sentadas en una pequeña mesa de las Tres Escobas, cuando comenzó a llover, y dos personas entraron. Ron y Draco. Hermione les hizo una seña para que se acercaran. Ambos estaban mojados.  
  
"Dios, se ve tan lindo. . . lo que daría por poder abrazarlo y secarle la cara. . . "  
  
Hermione suspiró. Genie no pudo evitar reírse, y Hermione le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa.  
  
- Draco, Ron - dijo - ésta es mi amiga Genie. Me encontré con ella mientras buscaba a Harry.  
  
"Sí que es guapo," pensó Genie. "Buen gusto, Herm. Pero vaya. . . el famoso Draco Malfoy, parece que ya no muerde. . . "  
  
Los chicos tomaron asiento.  
  
Hemos tardado porque Dumbledore quería hablar con nosotros. - explicó Ron - Estaba con Sirius. Nos lo ha contado todo. Y por lo que veo no has tenido suerte. No . . . - dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza. Qué bien - añadió Draco - esto va de mal en peor.  
  
Guardaron silencio durante un instante. Fuera sólo se escuchaba la lluvia y el ruido del viento.  
  
- Se me ocurre que. . . - dijo Ron de repente - hay un lugar en el que seguro que no has mirado, Herm. . .  
  
- ¿A qué te. . . - comenzó a decir ella - Oh. . .  
  
- La Casa de los Gritos - dijo Draco.  
  
- ¿Podría alguien esconderse allí? - preguntó Genie.  
  
Claro que ella no sabía la verdad sobre la casa, por lo que los chicos se la resumieron.  
  
- Wow - dijo Genie - Increíble.  
  
- Ya ves - dijo Ron.  
  
- Pero. ahora que lo dices - prosiguió ella - llevo dos semanas viviendo aquí, y en los últimos días, siempre que paso por delante de la casa. . . siempre oigo algún ruido. . . 


	7. La Casa de los Gritos

Al fin!! Jeje Éste no me ha costado tanto. . . Espero que os guste, sobre todo a los R/Hr ciprés, seguro que sí ^^  
  
Y para todos aquellos que quieren saber dónde está Harry y demás: aunque aparezcan Harry, Draco y compañía, éste es un Ron/Hermione, así que no esperéis mucho de los demás personajes. . .  
  
Ah! Y me lo dedico a mí misma, porque estoy malita. . . y porque es el que más me gusta ^^ Claro, que tb está el último capítulo, que es genial. . . bueno, esto. . . que me lo dedico pa mí, xq estoy mu malita, y a CurlsofGold en especial, que se lee todas mis historias ^^ y a los demás que tenéis la paciencia de no querer matarme cuando tardo en subir los capítulos :p  
  
******************  
  
LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS  
  
No tardaron más de un segundo. En el mismo instante en que Genie pronunció aquellas palabras, todos se desaparecieron. Todos menos Genie, que se quedó un tanto confundida, pero de repente recordó lo que Hermione le había contado y se desapareció ella también.  
  
Al aparecerse en las proximidades de la casa, Draco, Ron y Hermione se la quedaron mirando.  
  
Él no se había dado cuenta, pero la chica era preciosa: cabello rubio, largo hasta la cintura, y grandes ojos azules.  
  
"Olvídalo Draco", se dijo a sí mismo. "Hermione ha dicho que es una Ravenclaw. . . seguro que te odia. . . "  
  
Hermione se acercó a Genie y la cogió del brazo.  
  
- Vamos - dijo.  
  
Todos estaban frente a la puerta principal. Seguía lloviendo, más fuerte que antes. Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en estar completamente mojada. Ron la miraba. La chica tenía todo el cabello mojado. Llevaba algunos mechones en la cara, los cuales estaba apartando en aquel preciso instante.  
  
Ella notó que Ron la miraba, y se ruborizó un poco, pero nunca tanto como Ron. Draco se dio cuenta.  
  
- Bien - dijo - Tenemos dos opciones: opción 1, quedarnos aquí como idiotas, admirando la belleza de esta casa - dijo con ironía - u opción 2, ¡ENTRAR! - gritó.  
  
Genie rió levemente. Ron y Hermione esbozaron una sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, creo que . . . - comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
- Genie vendrá conmigo - lo interrumpió Draco.  
  
- Yo iré con Draco - dijo Genie, casi al mismo tiempo.  
  
Ambos se miraron, sonriendo.  
  
"Esto demuestra que no soy el único que cree ver cisiones", pensó Draco. "Hasta puede que no me odie. . . "  
  
Ron no supo qué contestar. Estaba sorprendido. Se encogió de hombros mirando a Hermione.  
  
Bien - dijo - Parece que no hay otro remedio. . .  
  
"Sí, claro", pensó. "Como si tú pensaras que eso es un castigo. Mírala, ¡por el amor de Dios! Preciosa. . . No sé si podré resistirlo más tiempo. .. "  
  
A Hermione pareció molestarle lo que el chico dijo. No dijo nada. Simplemente frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la entrada.  
  
"Idiota", pensó. "Imbécil, imbécil, ¡Imbécil! No sé qué viste en él, pero no eres más idiota porque no puedes, Herm. . . Ya has oído, no le queda más remedio que ir contigo. . . "  
  
Llegó a la puerta y miró a los demás.  
  
- Yo voy arriba - dijo fríamente.  
  
Draco se acercó e intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada.  
  
- Haga los honores, Señorita Granger - dijo. Ella sonrió, sacando su varita.  
  
- ¡Alohomora! - dijo.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Dentro todo estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo. Hermione fue la primera en entrar, seguida de Draco, Genie, y finalmente, Ron, que cerró la puerta.  
  
- Vale - dijo Genie - Según tengo entendido, vosotros dos vais arriba, ¿no?  
  
Hermione asintió fríamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
  
- Draco - dijo Ron - no siento nada. . .  
  
- Sí, yo tampoco - añadió Draco. - Si aquí hay algo, no es maligno.  
  
Hermione subía sin prestar atención a las palabras de sus amigos. Tampoco parecía preocuparse de los escalones. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Pero quién se cree que es? Decir que no le queda más remedio que subir conmigo. . . será estúpido. . . Ya sabía yo que no podía ser bueno que fuese amigo de Draco. . . aunque, por extraño que parezca, confío en él. . . ¿Habrá cambiado de verdad? . . . ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Herm? Sabes de sobra que diga lo que diga Ron vas a seguir enamorada de él. . . serás idiota. . ."  
  
Y cayó. No había echado cuenta a la escalera. No había visto que el último escalón estaba roto. Y cayó de bruces en el suelo de la planta superior. No dijo nada, ni siquiera se quejó. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se quedó tumbada allí, mirando al techo, esperando que pasara algo.  
  
Y sucedió. Algo cayó sobre ella. Una persona, Ron Weasley. Tampoco él había prestado la más mínima atención a los escalones. Había estado intentando escuchar la conversación entre Draco y Genie.  
  
No podía ver dónde había caído, ni encima de qué o quién. Sacó su varita.  
  
- ¡Lumos! - susurró.  
  
Se quedó paralizado. ¿Hermione? No podía ser. Parpadeó varias veces, pero ella seguía ahí, mirándolo aún más sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo al fin Ron, sin levantarse.  
  
- Idiota - dijo ella - ¿Qué crees que hago? ¿Tomar el sol en un día de lluvia, bajo el techo de una casa en ruinas?  
  
Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas, algo típico en él.  
  
- Si te caíste podrías haber gritado. . .  
  
"Relájate, no puedes hacerlo", pensó el chico. "¿No ves que no le gustas? Deberías quitarte ya de encima, pedazo de imbécil."  
  
- No he gritado porque no tenía ganas. . . - dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Para entonces, Ron ya la había besado. Fue un beso corto, pero demasiado intenso y apasionado.  
  
"¡¡No!! ¡No pares! Quiero que esto dure para siempre", pensó ella.  
  
Pero, en contra de su propia voluntad, su mano fue a parar a la cara de Ron, dejando una gran marca roja en su mejilla.  
  
Ron se levantó inmediatamente y se llevó la mano a la cara.  
  
Bien, genio. Ya te dije que no deberías hacerlo"  
  
Se quedó allí, de pie, mirándola. Ella le devolvió la mirad, mitad furiosa, mitad deseosa de que lo repitiera. Pero no podía dejar que él lo viera.  
  
- ¿Es que eres idiota? - preguntó ella - ¿Qué crees que haces?  
  
- Besarte - dijo él.  
  
Ella no supo que decir. La había besado. Se había pasado los últimos cinco años esperando ese momento.  
  
- ¿Y qué te ha dado derecho a hacerlo?  
  
Obtuvo otro beso como respuesta. Esta vez más largo y apasionado. Hermione creía que estaba a unto de desmayarse. Había soñado tantas veces con besar aquellos labios, tan tiernos y sensuales. Se dejó llevar durante unos instantes. Luego repitió lo que había hecho antes en el suelo. Ron la miró, suspirando.  
  
"Genio, genio. . . dos seguidas. . . ¿Quieres ir por la tercera?"  
  
- Tú te lo has buscado - dijo él.  
  
Y lo hizo de nuevo. Pero esta vez la agarró por la cintura. En realidad, estaba esperando que ella lo abofeteara por tercera vez, pero no sucedió. Contra lo que él había esperado, Hermione le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.  
  
Un minuto. . . dos. . . tres. . . perdieron la noción del tiempo. Sólo escuchaban el rumor de la lluvia fuera. No había ningún otro ruido en la casa.  
  
Un beso. . . otro. . . y otro. . . Sólo abrían los ojos para mirarse y sonreírse.  
  
"No puedo creerlo", pensaba ella. "Es. . . esto es increíble. . . Hermione cállate"  
  
Continuaron así durante un buen rato. Hermione, un escalón por encima de Ron, pegada a él, rodeando su cuello son sus manos, tocando su pelo, sintiendo cómo él acariciaba su cintura.  
  
Hasta que una voz dijo:  
  
- ¿Qué será lo que hacen los señores Weasley en la escalera? Oh. . . Quería decir. . .  
  
Genie estalló en carcajadas. Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar reír ellos también. Los "Señores Weasley". . .  
  
Ron terminó de subir la escalera y cogió la mano de la chica. Juntos fueron habitación por habitación, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, varita en mano, preparados para cualquier cosa. Ron iba delante. Hermione no le soltaba la mano.  
  
De repente, hubo un ruido en la habitación que tenían justo en frente.  
  
Hermione tiró del brazo de Ron. Éste asintió. Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el suelo cedió bajo él, y su pie quedó atrapado bajo una de las tablas del suelo que se había roto.  
  
- Tú saca el pie - dijo ella - Yo entraré.  
  
- ¡No! - susurró Ron.  
  
- ¡Sí! - dijo ella - No pasará nada.  
  
- Herm. . .  
  
- Ron, tú estás aquí. . . - dijo guiñando un ojo.  
  
Abrió la puerta y miró alrededor. Ron pudo oír que reía un poco.  
  
- He encontrado a Harry - dijo Hermione. 


End file.
